Monet
| jname = モネ | rname = Mone | ename = Monet | first = Chapter 657; Episode 581 | affiliation = Caesar Clown (espionage); Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Caesar's secretary (cover); Doflamingo's spy; Pirate | epithet = | jva = Naoko Matsui | dfbackcolor = EEEEEE | dftextcolor = 3322DD | dfname = Yuki Yuki no Mi | dfename = Snow-Snow Fruit | dfmeaning = Snow | dftype = Logia }} was a harpy who posed as a scout and assistant for Caesar Clown and his underlings in the research facility on Punk Hazard. She was, in truth, a member of the Donquixote Pirates and was sent as a deep cover agent by Doflamingo. Due to her mission and actions she could be regarded as the tertiary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Appearance As a harpy, she had white feathered wings instead of arms that fade to light green at the edges, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She had the build of an average human, but her long legs made her somewhat taller than average. She had long, wavy, light green hair and brown eyes. She was also considered very attractive as several Marines commented on her appearance. She wore a green tank top with "HAPPY" written in dark green on the chest and yellow cut-off pants with orange stripes. She had a Baby Den Den Mushi strapped to her belt. She was usually seen wearing glasses while reading, implying she was farsighted. The glasses have circles in a ripple pattern on the lenses, giving the appearance of thick spectacles. In a flashback, she was seen with human limbs. When enraged, Monet could transform her body into a large demonic entity with sharp teeth and berserk like eyes. Gallery Personality Monet appeared to have a very flippant personality, choosing to only inform Caesar about the disaster unfolding on Punk Hazard, after finding out that the intruders were the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite all of the uproar, she maintained the thrilled smile on her face, implying she found it amusing. Monet was also shown examples of being quite diligent, like how she explained to Caesar how the Straw Hat Pirates' real strength might be above their current bounties, being unsurprised by Luffy breaking through her barrier noting an ordinary pirate could not do so, recognizing that she couldn't defeat Luffy in battle, knowing how to delay him effectively, she also did not believe that she could beat Zoro in a sword fight and instead tried to aim for the weaker targets: Nami, Chopper and Robin. Zoro commented on this, stating it was pitiful she attacked people who could not even defend themselves, due to their lack of Haki. Monet was also a very calm and level-headed individual, as she rarely got surprised or angry in regards to either situation and always maintained a relaxed demeanor even in the heat of battle. Also, unlike Caesar, she was a much more skillful liar, such as all the children believing her about Caesar's treatments on them to cure illnesses. Despite knowing of Caesar's cruel treatment towards the children and his own underlings, Monet continued to follow him without hesitation (likely due to her mission to watch over him from Doflamingo's order). She could also be rather flirtatious, such as flirting with Law when he returned to the lab and even thinking about a date when he said he needed her. When commented on her looks and being told of her beauty, she bashfully blushed despite the serious situation. She also tried to cover herself with her wings, suggesting she was rather shy to compliments. Monet has been shown to be rather sadistic, seemingly enjoyed the suffering of others such as chuckling at Law's pain from encountering Vergo. She, like Caesar, gave the children the terrible drug, NHC10, with a smile, showing that she was just as ruthless as her master and even knowing of how they will die within five years she showed no concern whatsoever. When Mocha was in danger and being chased by the drug enhanced children, Monet showed no concern and even derided her situation when her life was on the line. She expressed no remorse for what was happening to either Mocha or the berserk children, and even mockingly stated that she and Caesar had raised them, giving them a carefree life, despite using them as test subjects. Like Doflamingo, she had a habit of sticking her tongue out in a sadistic manner when she was amused about a predicament or when she attempted to kill someone. Monet could also be terrifying when enraged such as when the Straw Hat Pirates and the Marines tried to stop the kids, Monet was furious at them for attempting to ruin her long, hard work and even justified her actions against the children by claiming that she gave the kids a happy and carefree life. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo While the specific details of Monet's relationship with Joker (aka Doflamingo) have not been touched on, during her battle with Luffy on Punk Hazard she made a passing comment about how if something were to happen to Caesar, Joker would kill her. Despite this indication that Doflamingo considers her expendable, he still placed enough value in her abilities to insert her as a deep-cover agent on Punk Hazard to monitor the deranged scientist's actions. She was also very loyal to him, as she was willing to sacrifice herself for Doflamingo's ambitions. She also believes that he is the one to become the Pirate King. Caesar Clown Monet was very close to Caesar and unlike the centaurs, she was not ignorant of his true nature. However, it is revealed that Doflamingo assigned Monet to infiltrate Caesar's organization on Punk Hazard, due to a mistrust for the deranged scientist, as well as to protect Caesar from any threats to his life. Despite this, she was fully willing to give her heart to Law per Caesar's orders without hesitation. Monet did take her job in protecting Caesar and his test subjects very seriously as she kept Luffy from capturing Caesar and hindered the Straw Hats and the G-5 Marines from rescuing the children. Trafalgar Law Monet appeared to have a playful attitude toward Law, as when he asked her to come with him because her abilities were useful, she questioned if he was asking her out on a date. When Law was in pain, she showed mild concern, but when Vergo revealed himself she chuckled instead. Ultimately, due to Law having returned her heart to Caesar where he believed it was Smoker's, Law is indirectly responsible for Monet's death, but did not seem upset over it claiming good things come to those who do good to others. Kidnapped Children Monet appeared to be very kind to the children kidnapped and used for experiments. Her rewarding of the children and her friendly attitude makes some of the children view her as a mother. Mocha is the one exception to this, as she realized that they are all being deceived and eventually turns against Monet. In reality, Monet was working with Caesar and saw the children as nothing more than mere test subjects for experiments. Abilities and Powers As a harpy, she had the ability to fly. Her feathers were prehensile enough for her wings to double as hands, as she was seen holding a newspaper with them. Although they make rather large hands, she was able to do delicate things with them such as turning pages and writing. She could also use her talons to slash foes. She seemed to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the Straw Hats in a short amount of time, and later inform Caesar about Law's involvements with Luffy from two years ago. She was also quite perceptive, noting that the true strength of the Straw Hat Pirates might be more than what their bounties suggest since they have been inactive for two years. She was also cunning enough to be able to delay Luffy effectively even though he outclassed her. In direct combat, Monet was a capable fighter, being able to fight against Luffy and later Zoro without much difficulty (though she did admit she would not be able to defeat them and was only able to hold them off). With her powers, she was able to overwhelm both Nami and Robin with little effort and even clash with a powerful swordsman such as Zoro (when he was holding back). Devil Fruit Monet ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit which allowed her to become and control the element of snow. She could produce and manipulate snow, forming solid snow barriers. These barriers are quite hard, making it difficult to destroy them, but she could easily pass through her snow barriers. She also had the ability to make someone fall asleep by hugging them with her icy body which causes their body temperature to lower and leaving them weakened. By covering a room in snow and creating a snowstorm, she could also gain advantage in battle, as she was able to move much faster, and hide in the snow to deliver sneak attacks. She could also trap her enemies in snow and transform herself into a huge snow monster. In this form, her bite was not only strong, but cold enough to freeze and break the afflicted body part. She was also able to use her snow to make sharp objects such as turning her wings into sharp blades that were strong enough to clash with Zoro's swords. She can also change parts of wing into snowballs that hit the ground with tremendous force and create a blizzard to create a smokescreen for a surprise attack. Weapons Monet wielded a pair of gigantic ice picks, which she used by holding them with her clawed feet, and was capable of clashing with Zoro, who was an accomplished swordsman. She could also use her wings as a sword with her "Snow Sword" ability against him. History Past At some point in the past, Monet was sent to Punk Hazard by Donquixote Doflamingo to monitor Caesar Clown. Monet was present when the children first arrived on Punk Hazard and when Caesar deceived them about their treatment for a supposedly fatal disease. While they are held in Caesar's facility, Monet acted like a maternal figure towards the children and gave them NHC10 candy as rewards. Monet was taking down notes about Trafalgar Law when he first arrived on the island. After realizing that Law is a doctor, she asked him to help the people on the island who lost their legs as a result of the poisonous gas on the island two years earlier. At some point, Law removed her heart on Caesar's orders and gave Caesar his own as an insurance policy so neither side betrays the other; surprisingly, Monet nonchalantly agreed to this deal. Punk Hazard Arc Monet was first noticed by Usopp after the fight between Luffy, Zoro, and the dragon, which she had been observing. Disappearing before the others could see her, she reappears later flying across the island to the ice side and communicating with someone via Den Den Mushi. She is informed about the four intruders inside the research facility. She later appears inside the facility, reporting to Caesar about the Straw Hat Pirates, while reading a newspaper article about their return. She is later seen as Caesar gets permission from Joker to eliminate the Straw Hats, G-5 Marines and Kin'emon. When Monet points out to him that since the Straw Hat crew suddenly became inactive two years ago, their current bounties might not be good indications of their threat level, Caesar comments on the harpy's diligence. She then witnesses Caesar conducting one of his experiments, and when she asks if it was a failure, Caesar replies that he never fails. While Law and Caesar are having a conversation concerning the Straw Hats, Monet informs Caesar of Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford. Later, when a Den Den Mushi is ringing, Caesar tells Monet to ignore it as he feels that there is no need to answer it. Caesar proceeds to tell her about a creature called Slime. After Caesar left and Law entered the building, Monet tells Law ahead that Caesar is not here anymore, guessing that he is probably out to watch the battle. When Law tells her, that he will leave, Monet simply states that it will get lonely without him. As Law told Monet that he needs her powers for something, Monet teasingly asks him if it is a date and gladly accepts, since she was bored anyway. While walking down a hallway, Law suddenly starts to feel strong pain, which Monet seemingly responds with worry and asks him whether he is okay. However, as the shady person, who is apparently responsible for it, walks down the hallway, Monet starts to chuckle. Monet watches as Vergo, who has incapacitated Law, explains to Law about not trusting Caesar, which is the reason why Monet was sent undercover to Punk Hazard. She continues to watch and chuckle as Vergo uses his powers to knock out Law. Monet speaks with Vergo who is questioning Caesar's motives, and suggests that he may be starting another big experiment. She notices something on Vergo's cheek and asks him whether he had eaten a burger that morning, which he replies yes to. Later on, she watches as Luffy and the others are locked in a Sea Stone cage inside the research facility. She later tells Caesar that all of the orders he gave have been completed. She then, upon his order, connects the receiver from his balloon to the broadcast Den Den Mushi. She and Vergo then listen to his broadcast to the illegal brokers. After the Straw Hats, Brownbeard, Kin'emon, Law and the G-5 Marines reunite and form an alliance, Monet is seen while Caesar is being informed that the Straw Hats and their allies are in the base. Monet looks over, and seems to observe Chopper making a quick escape after finding a sedative and a cure. After everyone but some unfortunate Marines escape Caesar's plan to let the poison gas in, Caesar orders Monet to let the gas inside of another door. Monet tells him he will be petrifying Vergo, but Caesar does not care whether Vergo dies or not. She later observes the rematch between Caesar and Luffy. When the Straw Hat captain prepares to launch an assault to end the battle, Monet blocks using her Devil Fruit ability to create a wall to protect Caesar and advises him to abandon the battle. Caesar complies and leaves but before Luffy can pursue him, Monet gets in his way, claiming "Joker" will dispose of her if something happens to Caesar prompting Luffy to question Doflamingo's motivations. After hearing the broadcast of Law's actions in the room where the SAD is manufactured, she figures out his true agenda. She is later contacted by Doflamingo and told to return to Dressrosa once Baby 5 and Buffalo arrive and take care of things. Monet then seals Luffy in a ten-layered snow hut. Luffy says that Monet cannot defeat him in a fight, to which she agrees but states that there are other ways to win without having to rely on her fighting powers. She then suddenly hugs him and begins to weaken him with her powers, attempting to coax him into unconsciousness. Luffy, however, simply blasts through the floor with a Jet Spear and falls into the basement. Taken by surprise, Monet tells him that unless he can fly, there is no way out of the basement. Soon afterwards, Monet suddenly appears in the Biscuits Room, blocking the exit with a snow barrier which prevents Mocha from running out of the room with the candy. Monet then tells Mocha not to keep the candy all to herself and that she should share the candy with the other children. While Usopp, Kin'emon, and Brook go search for Kairoseki handcuffs and Momonosuke, Monet confronts Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Zoro. She then creates a snowstorm to incapacitate Nami and Chopper and stabs Robin to prevent her from stopping the berserk children. She then begins fighting Zoro after he realizes she is a Logia user. Monet tries to attack Robin, Nami, and Chopper when they attempt to go after the children, but Zoro quickly blocks her and Nami attacks with Heat Egg to repel her. Monet then dives into the snow and stops Nami, Chopper, and Robin from leaving by creating a wall to block their path. An enraged Monet transforms in a demonic snow body and ensnare Nami and Chopper in her body and prepares to bite Chopper. Nami swiftly move Chopper out of harm's way and Robin manages to shatter her. Zoro then cuts down the snow barrier, allowing Nami, Chopper, and Robin to leave the Biscuits Room. After transforming back in her normal body, Monet continues her fight with Zoro, and she comments that Zoro is not attacking her at all during their fight before it was interrupted. Sanji, Tashigi, and the G-5 Marines suddenly arrive at the Biscuits Room while Monet and Zoro are dueling. The Marines compliment on Monet's beauty, causing her to blush, and hiding her blush with her wings, and buckling her legs, despite the serious situation. After realizing that they are also attempting to get the children, Monet transforms into her demonic body again and attacks the Marines out of fury, biting off a Marine's shoulder. Tashigi then slices her with a Haki-imbued attack, injuring her. She then declares that she will stay and fight Monet. While Tashigi and Zoro argue, Monet tries to use a sneak attack on Tashigi and gets the upper hand due to her speed. After Tashigi easily dodges her "Snow Rabbits" attack using Soru, Monet opts to blind her with her blizzard and then sinks her teeth into Tashigi's shoulder, trying to tear it off as she did to one of the Marines. However, Tashigi gets a hold of her, making her unable to tear her shoulder off. As Monet starts to bite harder on Tashigi's shoulder, Zoro cuts the harpy in the cheek, making her let go of Tashigi. She is surprised at first because she assumed Zoro would never attack women, but gets outright frozen in fear as she sees the swordsman rush towards her. Monet is then sliced vertically in half by Zoro. However, Zoro did not imbue Haki into his attack, allowing Monet to survive. Due to realizing what would have happened had he used Haki however, she is left terrified to the point where she can hardly put her body back together. As Zoro walks away, Monet manages to partially reform and attempts to stab him in the back with her ice picks, but Tashigi quickly deals the finishing blow. Monet then falls to the ground, defeated. When the poisonous gas starts flowing into the Biscuits Room, Zoro and Tashigi flee and Monet is left behind. Regaining consciousness, she manages to escape to a different section of the facility. While amongst the crumbling rubble of the lab, she contacts Joker and apologizes for her failure and came to the decision to set off the remaining weapon to destroy the entire island and kill everyone on it, a decision that Joker himself was planning to order Monet to do from the beginning. With a determined and obedient look, Monet bids her young master farewell as she prepares to hit the switch. Later on, Monet notices an explosion which came from the SAD room. She prepares to sacrifice herself bidding farewell to Doflamingo saying he will become pirate king. However, before she can do anything, she is killed when Caesar stabs her heart, believing it was Smoker's since Law covertly returned Monet's heart to Caesar instead of giving him Smoker's. Major Battles * Monet vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Monet vs. Roronoa Zoro, Nami, and Nico Robin * Monet vs. G-5 Marines * Monet vs. Roronoa Zoro and Tashigi Trivia * The "HAPPY" on her shirt may be a play on her species, as and are near-homonyms with only slight differences in spelling and pronunciation in both English and Japanese. * Monet is the first canonical female Logia user. * Her snow monster form as well as her epithet is based on a yuki-onna, a monster from Japanese folklore that was literally a snow woman who would bewitch men before freezing them to death. Likewise her harpy appearance comes from Greek mythology for a half bird, half woman who was said to have abducted people. References External Links * Harpy - Wikipedia article about the harpy. * Yuki-Onna - Wikipedia article about the yuki-onna, or snow woman. Site Navigation ca:Monet de:Monet es:Monet it:Monet Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists